


[podfic] Anchor

by orphan_account



Series: podfics! [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, M/M, Mind Meld, Picnics, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Defining the friendship that will define them both.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Series: podfics! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578592
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	[podfic] Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first podfic, and this was lovely to read.  
> For [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway).

Listen at [Anchor](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1A6ZSSQjbIF5aQDxHSG7eIBThzxukTDHS/view?usp=drivesdk). Length is 25:14.


End file.
